Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{7}{13}+2\dfrac{3}{13} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} + {2} + {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {2} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} + {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{7}{13}} + {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{10}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{10}{13}$